


Coming Home

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, very bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Nicole works late, again.  When she comes home she has a little something in mind.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Coming Home

Coming Home 

Waverly hated falling asleep alone. The late nights, long hours and over nighters were miserable, but she weathered them because she loved Nicole. Nicole was an amazing Sheriff. She worked so hard to keep the citizens of Purgatory safe, and she never shied away from long hours or hard work just because she was Sheriff. In fact, Waverly felt she worked even harder because she was Sheriff. However, the bottom line, is that Waverly would much prefer her girlfriend crawling into bed with her at the end of the day. Waverly couldn’t have everything though, and she had to share her girlfriend, so tonight was one of those nights Waverly pulled the covers over just herself as she curled underneath them to get warm. She use to try to stay up for Nicole, wait for her shift to be over and curl up with her when her girlfriend would curl up next to her. Too many nights Waverly would find herself asleep with her head in a book, or on the kitchen table, being carried from the couch as the sun was rising, or impromptu visits to the police station with a permanent pout painted on her features as she watched Nicole work. Eventually, Waverly just started going to bed alone, which she still hated. 

Nicole tried her best to not wake her sleeping girlfriend when she finally made it home. The highlight of the moon spreading through the windows of the homestead as she made her way carefully through the house, surprisingly missing every creak the old house made with her footsteps. Nicole needed to shower, her body ached, and she felt like the grim from her late night patrols were settling into her pores tonight. She stripped quickly and showered. The hot burning water massaging into her aching muscles as she stood under the spray of the shower. When she was done, she towel dried her hair and pulled a tank top over head, and a pair of black boy shorts up her long pale legs. 

Nicole slipped into their room, and saw her girlfriend turned away from her. The spaghetti strap from her pajama sticking out on her shoulder from the tower of covers that were keeping the rest of the petite woman warm. Nicole slid under the covers, and ran her eyes up and down the curve of her girlfriends neck before she leaned in and gently placed her lips to Waverly’s pulse point. Waverly moaned and rolled onto her back causing Nicole to stir back away from her girlfriend. Right at this moment Nicole wanted to take in everything she could of Waverly with her eyes. The curves that peeked out of the pile of blankets, and the gentle lift of her chest with her even, steady breaths. She watched as Waverly’s features shifted, most likely from a dream, and the way her hair framed her face as she slept. So beautiful, Nicole thought. 

Nicole ran her fingers over the curves of her girlfriend. The fabric from the sheets and her top keeping her from touching her warm soft skin. She watches as Waverly takes a deep breath, as she continues a trail from her hip, up her stomach and over her breast. Nicole slides her hand under the sheet and cups her breast before drawing her fingers around her nipple. Her top rubbing between her fingers and the hardening nipple underneath. She can hear Waverly’s breath grow rapid as her touch becomes more sure and present against her girlfriends burning skin. Nicole misses the nights of curling up next to her girlfriend and falling asleep together, her arms wrapped around the small brunette. However, she cannot deny that coming home to such a site isn’t just as intoxicating. Waverly wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, hair splayed out over her pillow, and her angelic face lost in the slumber of sleep. She would be lying though if she didn’t say her favorite part of nights like this was how Waverly’s body responds to her touch when she comes home. It’s like Waverly is in search of everything that is Nicole when she finally curls next to her beautiful girlfriend. 

Nicole gets lost in the sensation of Waverly’s breast in her hand, her fingers slipping over the fabric that is pulled taught over her hardened nipple as Waverly arches into her touch, a moan spilling from her lips. Nicole looks up to Waverly’s face, her lips parted with the break of her heavy breathing, her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpers when Nicole’s touch slips from her breast. Nicole leans in to place a kiss against the crook of Waverly’s neck, leaning in to whisper, “Baby, I missed you so much.” Nicole’s hand finds the hem of Waverly’s top, and her fingers are now pressed into hot soft flesh, trailing up stomach towards the other breast. Waverly turns her head to the heated breath that is surrounding her and smiles as she blinks her eyes open, “I hate sleeping alone, love,” Waverly’s hand slides up against Nicole’s cheek, her thumb sliding over her bottom lip. Nicole moves closer to Waverly’s lips, and just before she captures them in a kiss she smiles, her dimples showing, “You don’t have to sleep baby,” she smiles, her hand squeezes her breast as her thumb circles around her nipple, “Unless you want to,” and then Nicole pulls away from the small brunette. 

Waverly grabs at Nicole’s wrist desperately pulling her back to her body, “Baby, you can’t touch me like that and then just leave.”

“I wasn’t going to leave,” Nicole smirks, “I was just gonna let you sleep.”

“Hmmmm, you know I won’t sleep after you touch me like that,” Waverly whines. 

Nicole tilts her head as her hand runs down between Waverly’s legs, felling her wet heat through the thin fabric of her pajamas. “I shouldn’t touch you this way when I come home?” Nicole asks as her hand moves away from Waverly’s desperate center. 

Waverly’s arches up towards her hands, now desperate to feel Nicole’s touch. Waverly wraps one of her hands behind Nicole’s neck trying to draw her down over her body, raising from the bed as Nicole attempts to keep a distance. “I always want you to touch me,” Waverly breaths. 

Nicole leans down to Waverly’s ear, whispering in a heated breath against her skin, “Like this?” Nicole’s fingers slip under the garment finding her wet folds and running her fingers from her entrance up to her clit before retreating her hand, her mouth capturing Waverly’s ear lobe between her teeth for a gentle bite. 

Waverly moans at the sensation. Nicole always teases her, but in the end Waverly knows it is always worth the weight. 

“Tell me how you want me to touch you,” Nicole insists as she places her lips to Waverly’s and her fingers tease between her folds before disappearing just as quickly. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Waverly moans, “I want you to touch me in every way.” Waverly’s fingers run through red locks as she moves in capturing Nicole’s lips with her own. Nicole pushes her tongue between Waverly’s lips as she starts to get lost in the kiss. Forgetting briefly what she was attempting to do. Nicole’s hands are grabbing and tugging at Waverly’s clothing, she breaks from the kiss and moves down Waverly’s body as she pushes the fabric up and off to expose perfectly tanned skin. Her lips and teeth pull and nip at the newly exposed flesh as Nicole makes her way between Waverly’s legs. As Nicole finally removes Waverly’s bottoms she pulls at the sensitive flesh of Waverly’s inner thighs in between her lips, pulling a purple mark up to the surface. 

“Baby, I need you,” Waverly whines as she twists red tresses between her fingers, trying to pull her lover to where she needs her. 

Nicole chuckles and then draws her tongue up thru Waverly’s core, pressing firmer against her clit. Then suddenly she pulls away, “like this baby?” she smiles and then places kisses against her inner thigh. Nicole runs her hands around the curves of Waverly’s lower body, purposely getting close to her burning desire, yet never touching it. Nicole was as desperate for Waverly to beg for her touch, as Waverly was to feel her. 

Waverly grasped harder through Nicole’s hair eliciting a moan from the redhead, but she held her ground keeping just the slightest, teasing touch to Waverly’s hot cunt. Nicole knew the pain was well worth what she was doing to her girlfriend. She could already feel Waverly’s responding to her teasing touch. Waverly’s muscles quivered beneath her touch, as her fingers trailed down the outside of Waverly’s lips, and then with a nip over Waverly’s mound, Nicole drew her finger up through her slit, and then encircled around her hardened clit before pulling back again. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Waverly licked her lips, arching her body closer to Nicole, “I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me.”

“Oh baby,” Nicole smirked, “I thought it would be my touch that made you explode.” She quickly pulled Waverly’s clit between her lips and sucked, and then pulled away again. 

“Please, I need you so badly,” Waverly begged, “I need you to touch....”

Before Waverly could finish, Nicole slid her tongue around Waverly’s clit, and then flattened out her tongue against the sensitive bud. Nicole licked down through her wet slit to her entrance and then pushed her tongue inside. Waverly’s muscles squeezing around it, as Nicole tasted her girlfriend fully. She ran her tongue back up to her clit, and pushed her finger inside. Waverly’s legs tightened around Nicole’s head. 

“Fuck, don’t stop!” Waverly begged. 

Waverly hardly ever cursed, it was left for moments like these where Nicole would make her come undone, lose herself in the moment. 

Waverly’s hips bucked harder against Nicole’s ministrations. Her finger pushing and pulling through her entrance, curving up against her front wall as her tongue twisted and pressed against her clit. 

“Nicole, oh my god,” Waverly moaned, her body tensing as her orgasm was rapidly tearing through her body. “Nicole! Fuck....don’t stop...fuck, holy shit!” 

Waverly’s thighs tightened around Nicole’s head as her arms wrapped around Waverly’s hips holding her place to pull her thru her orgasm. Nicole wrapped up a welts club between her lips, sucking and pulling as her tongue pressed against the bundle of nerves. Nicole looked up from between Waverly’s legs as she arched up off the bed, looking down at her girlfriend, her fingers twisting against red locks as she flew off the cliff, her orgasm pouring over her in a scream of Nicole’s name. 

Nicole softly ran her tongue through her quivering sex, lapping up at the cum spilling from her sex. 

“Oh....mmmmm......” Waverly moaned, as she twisted in the sheets, her sex over sensitive to even the tender touches, “fuck, baby, come here,” she breathed. 

A gentle kiss to Waverly clit caused her body to tremble, “come here Nic,” she begged. 

Nicole slid up Waverly’s body and captured her lips with her own, her tongue pressing into Waverly’s mouth. Both women moaning as their tongues danced together, Waverly’s taste mixed with the vanilla that Waverly knew as Nicole. 

“I missed you tonight,” Waverly smiled as she broke from the kiss. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole looked down at her girlfriend, her finger moving a start brunette hair back away from her face, “I missed you too.”

Nicole leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against her lips, “I wish I could go to sleep with you every night, and be here with you.” 

Waverly shook her head quickly. She didn’t mean to make Nicole feel guilty, she knew her job was important, and she loves every part of who Nicole is. She kissed Nicole, her tongue pressing over Nicole’s lips, and then nipping at Nicole’s bottom lip as she pulled away. “Nicole, I love you,” her hands slid behind Nicole’s neck, “I’ll always be here when you come home, and that is just as special to me.” Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole again quickly, her thumb coming down to run over the curve of her bottom lip, “so just make sure you come home.”

Nicole moved over to Waverly’s side and pulled her against the curve of her body, wrapping her arms around her beautiful girlfriend, a gentle kiss at the crook of her neck, “I will for as long as you want me to.” 

Waverly’s fingers intertwined with Nicole’s as they held each other. 

“Goodnight baby,” Waverly whispered as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Always feel free to leave kudos or comments.


End file.
